Shouten Academy
by F0llenAngel
Summary: Life had never been the same for Ino Yamanaka, ever since she stepped foot on Shouten Academy's campus. She now has to go to school with demons, vampires, and immortals. And the worst thing is. . . she is the only classified human!


Author's Note:

Hello! Hello! This is my first story, so, **YES** there would be **SOME **mistakes in my story, and, **YES** the story may be a little OOC (does this mean 'out of character'?), **BUT**, I promise you **WOULD **enjoy my story. . .hopefully.!

Okay so this is going to be a **MONSTER **fanfiction! This is going to include Naruto, Code Geass, Bleach, Inuyasha, and Fruit Basket (to start off with)! 'What? Girl you crazy!' Yea I know but I always wanted to do this, **AND **I am pretty sure that **NO ONE **has done this yet, so i'm **ORIGINAL **baby!

It would also help if I get at **LEAST** 4 reviews for every chapter. I think there is **NO** reason for me to write this story, if **NOBODY** is even reading. . .right.? So, if you got an account can you just take out at least 1 minute of your life to review a poor girl's story. . .? Even if it is, _"Good Job"_, or, _"Please Update Soon"_, or even, _"This story freakin SUCKS!"_, which it won't, I will be soooo happy!

Oh, yea, I **KNOW **this is post to go in the crossover section, **BUT**, not many people read the storys! I am doing all the readers a favor, by blessing you with this story that you would have **NEVER **founded, **CAUSE** you would have never looked in the crossover section! N **PLUS** this is including more than **TWO **animes!

One more thing before the disclamier, just to let you know this is **NOT** following the story line of the animes I use. . . but the story line of my story (what?)! It would have been more difficult for me to do it that way. . .**so**. . . just accept the fact!

**Disclamier:**** I do not own Naruto, nor Code Geass, nor Bleach, nor Inuyasha, nor Fruit Basket! IF I did I don't think I would be writing this. But I would be sleeping (what?)**

Now that I am done with my long **AZZ **intro, let the story well now begin!

* * *

_**"So this is it, eh?" **_

_'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Walk!' _

Nothing.

_'Okay lets try this again. In 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Walk!'_

Nothing.

_'Ugh! Come on! Why won't this stupid legs just move!'_

Finally my legs decided to obey my commend and started shaking. _'Well I did say move' _

I didn't understand why this was so hard for me. I was the infamous Ino Yamanaka, and here I was, scared to walk into my new school. I had told myself the night before that I would march in, and yell, "Ino Yamanaka has finally arrived!". _'Ha! If I can't even get my legs to walk, then I wonder how hard it is gonna be for me to say my name!' _I had been standing here for about 6 minutes now, just waiting for my legs to move at anytime.

I also didn't understand why my dad had to take me out of my regular old high school, and transfer me to this one. I mean, the school was down right creppy. It looked like an old cathedral. But, the arcitect was just amazing. Every window and door was unique in their own way. Nothing was the same exact thing. _'Ooh. . . that's such a pretty blue for that window! Wait. . .I that window was red at first! Maybe someone came and painted it while I wasn't looking, or maybe I am just going crazy!'_

* * *

_**'What does she got that I don't?'**_

_'Why can't he see that I am perfect for him? Why her? Ugh. . .! If only she wouldn't have came here, then. . .then he would have been mine! And doesn't she have a boyfriend anyway? What's his name again?'_

Before I knew it I was in the office. I still didn't know why they wanted me in here. _'I don't think I did anything wrong.' _I looked around the office to see that I was the only person in here besides the front desk lady, who was currently talking on the phone. ". . .Alright. Umm. . . not yet. Okay I will make sure I will. Thank you for calling, and I will. Goodbye." She hung up the phone then looked at me. "And what can I do for you ?"

"I was called into the office." She looked at me and similed. "Oh, it must be for Lady Tsunade. You can go ahead into her office" I nodded and said thank you, and started to towards her office. I stopped when I reached her door, and took a deep breath. I don't visit her often, but when I do, lets just say that it isn't pretty. Mainly all my visits with her had to do with Kagome. Either I had threaten her, or hit her. "Ayame you can come in now" I signed. It's impossible to hide from Tsunade. I took another deep breath, before I opened the door.

"Hello !", I said as cheerfully as I could. Her back was facing me. She was staring outside her window. She seemed to be staring at something in particular. She then turned her chair so she could face me. "Ayame, as you may or may not know of, we have a new student here at Shouten Academy." _'Ugh! I hate new students! I hope it is a boy this time!' _I forced a simile on my lips. "Oh, that's great!"

"Oh, then you shouldn't mind taking our new student on a tour then.", she said sarcastically. "But. . .", I could see her raise an eyebrow at me, daring me to refuse, "When does the tour start?" She then flashed one of her grins at me and then turned her chair back around to face the window. "It begins now. Take her her to me first, then around the campus, then last to her class. Got it?"

"Yes." I then turned around to leave. _'Stupid Tsunade! Making me do a stupid this stupid tour!' _I was about to push open the door when I heard Tsunade yell, "Oh yea, Ayame. I forgot to tell you something." I turned back around to look at her. Her back was yet again facing me. _'What is it now?' _"Don't tell the girl yet that this is a 'supernatural' school yet. I'll do that."

" What? . . .You. . . you mean she is. . ."

"Human."

* * *

_**'Okay almost there!'**_

I was so proud of myself! I had manged to move about to move about 5 feet from my starting place. _'Okay Ino just walk a few more feet and you will be inside the building!'_ I took a deep breath. _'10, 9, 8 ,7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Walk!' _Just as my left foot was in the air, the front door of the school opened. I quickly put my foot down, not wanting the person to think I was some idiot. As the person walked further out, I could identify that it was a girl. She had redish/brownish hair that was in two high pigtails, which stoped at her shoulders. She had on a white skirt, and a white long shelve shirt with a yellow bow in front. _'Ooh! This must be the girls' uniform here at this school!' _

As she walked towards me, I was unsure of what I what I was supposed to do. _'Do I wave? Should I say hi?' _But, I couldn't get myself to do neither one of these things. So, I just stood there and watched her walking towards me. Finally, she stopped when she was about 3 feet away from me. "Are you Ino Yamanaka?" I just looked at her for a second._ 'Now what do I say? Yes? Yea? NO! That's to simple.' _"That's me!" _'Oh great Ino! Did you know how lame that is!' _But, the girl just simply said, "Follow me". Then she started to walk away. By the time I realized what she said she was already opening the door.

* * *

_**'Like mother like daughter'**_

_'What's taking that girl so long! She should have been here by now!'_ I was starting to get impatient. It had already passed about 15 minutes since I had talked to that girl. _'Maybe I should have gotten someone else.' _", i'm here with. . .what's your name again?" I could picture the expression on Ino's face. "Send her in, and Ayame. . . you can go sit in the office til i'm through."

I could hear Ayame mumbling to Ino a, "Good luck", before she marched off. As Ino step in, I realized that she was just like her mother. She had her mother's baby blue eyes, her long blond hair, and her mother's pink lips. I realized that she was wearing something that her mother would have wore. A blue sleveless cotton turtle neck, with a black and blue plaid mini skirt, and blue sandals. Her hair down, and she was had a black headband on, which only let a long strip of hair hang down in her face. And for accessories she had on blue hoop earings, and a simple black bracelet. _'Her mother would be proud' _

"So, Ino, you ready for Shouten Academy?".

* * *

Yea, I know all of you are like, _'Was that it? Are you kidding me!' _lol

But, **YES** I know I suck at Tsunade and Ayame! If you have any suggestions on how to make these characters better **PLEASE **tell me!

Yea, I **KNOW **this chapter kind of sucked, and was to short, **BUT**, I promise that the chapters after this would be **WAY **better! Trust Me!

Also **REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
